


You Are My Sunshine (Please don't take my Sunshine Away)

by GirlslikeGirls



Series: The sun and the moon are both so pretty you see, but the rainbow in your veins is what I'm meant to be [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinda hints at YamaKen at the end, M/M, Songfic, Tsukishima is only mentioned, Unrequited Love, Why do I always make my baby so sad, but not really, poor kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlslikeGirls/pseuds/GirlslikeGirls
Summary: Kuroo is Kenma's sunshine, but it seems Kuroo doesn't think the same. Obliviousness crushed the cat, don't you know?





	You Are My Sunshine (Please don't take my Sunshine Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Another random piece I wrote while working my night shift job. One of my coworkers was humming "You are my Sunshine" by Johnny Cash and the next thing I knew this whole thing was written. I hope you all like it/sorry if it's trash. Italics are lyrics.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy, when skies are gray_  
_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

Kenma loved Kuroo. It was simple as that. The small cat-like boy was undeniably attached to the point where anywhere Kuroo went, Kenma was sure to follow. And Kuroo didn’t mind that, Kenma was his best friend after all, and he knew the boy could get anxious in social situations if left alone. They knew and loved pretty much everything about each other, even that both were gay. The only secret was just how deep Kenma’s love ran.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamed I held you, in my arms_  
_But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken_  
_So I hung my head and I cried_

“Kenma, you’re beautiful.”

“I think you’re beautiful too, Tetsurou.” Kenma was so happy, curled up like a cat in Kuroo’s arms. He felt a blush cover his cheeks as the black-haired man placed a kiss on his hair before burrowing into the crook of his neck. “Tetsurou, I lo-” Kenma awoke with a start. At first a blush formed on his face from the dream, before the bitter realization that he was in his own dorm room and Kuroo lived two floors down with Bokuto. He felt tears start to sting his eyes at the unrequited love, knowing that Kuroo would never truly be his.

_I’ll always love you, and make you happy_  
_If you will only say the same_  
_But if you leave me, and love another_  
_You’ll regret it all some day_

Kenma knows he can make Kuroo happy, knows that no matter what happens to them Kenma will always love him. But Kuroo will never return those feelings. The only thing more painful would be if Kuroo were to love someone else. That would be a mistake. No one understands Kuroo more than Kenma. No one.

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_  
_And no one else could come between_  
_But now you’ve left me, and love another_  
_You have shattered all of my dreams_

“I don’t need a boyfriend if I have you Ken. I love you,” Kuroo said.

“Love you too Kuro,” Kenma said, smiling despite the pain because at least Kuroo loves him as a best friend. A few months later though, Kuroo comes home blushing with a large grin. “What’s got you so happy?” Kenma asked. The black-haired man’s grin widened.

“Tsukki said he’d go out with me. I have a boyfriend!” **CRASH!** Kenma’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_  
_When I awake my poor heart pains_  
_So when you come back and make me happy_  
_I’ll forgive you dear, I’ll take all the blame_

Ever since Kuroo and Tsukishima started dating, Kenma has seen his best friend less. To the point where Kuroo even disappears in his dreams. Kenma’s world blurs with tears every morning upon waking, and he moves like a zombie throughout the day. Until one day, Kuroo comes back. “Hey Ken. I noticed you haven’t been out in a while.” Yeah, Kenma thought. I only go out with you.

“I’ve just been tired, Kuro. No biggie.”

“Take care of yourself okay? Can’t bear to lose you Kitten.” A blush formed on Kenma’s cheeks at the nickname, and he knew right then that Kuroo was forgiven. He would always be forgiven.

“I’ll try my best.”

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy, when skies are gray_  
_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

Tsukishima and Kuroo have been dating for 2 years now. They live together now that everyone’s finished college. Kenma lives alone. One day Kuroo comes over to show off the ring. “We’re getting married!!!” Kenma sits fully clothed in the shower and cries for hours that night. He goes to the wedding alone and ends up walking down the aisle with the other best man, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima’s best friend. The two sit together at the reception. When the couple has their first dance, Kenma notices Yamaguchi sniffling.

“What’s up?”

“It feels like my heart’s breaking all over again, but permanently this time.” Kenma realizes that someone else has been in the same boat as him. Loving a ray of sunshine that never loves back.

“I know exactly how you feel.”


End file.
